<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embarking by MarVal93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300196">Embarking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVal93/pseuds/MarVal93'>MarVal93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fertility Issues, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVal93/pseuds/MarVal93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was late. It had been at the back of her mind for the last few days, but the constant meetings and negotiations for the New Republic kept her mind busy. Or, at least, that’s what she kept telling herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leia and Han and making a baby. Slightly AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leia was late. It had been at the back of her mind for the last few days, but the constant meetings and negotiations for the New Republic kept her mind busy. Or, at least, that’s what she kept telling herself.</p><p>It wasn’t until she was back home drying her hair after a long, hot shower that she let herself think about it.</p><p>She tried to remember how many days it had been since her last period. She ran to her bedroom and checked her calendar to make sure her calculations were right. Her data pad  didn’t lie - her period was 8 days late. </p><p>At first, Leia blamed the stress. She knew it was common for women’s cycles to become irregular when they experienced high levels of stress. But, when had she not been stressed in the last five, even ten years? If anything, she couldn’t remember when was the last time she felt this much at peace. </p><p>Without the threat of the Empire, she was finally able to be selfish and focus on herself. She had married Han and they had settled into a blissful life with each other. In the first few months of their marriage, she had been afraid that without the constant fear that they would never see each other again and the rush of adrenaline of every win against the Empire, their relationship would have no ground to stand on. </p><p>Thankfully, she was wrong. Han wanted her just as much as she wanted him, whether there was war or peace in the galaxy. Now, they might have to face a new challenge together. She felt uneasy at the thought of telling Han. How would he take it? </p><p>She went back to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She took her white, fluffy robe off and searched her body. Everything looked normal. She stood sideways and looked at her stomach. Logically, she knew that even if there was something - someone - there, she wouldn’t be able to tell so soon. Still, she gently laid a hand on her belly right on top of the place where a new life could be developing inside her. Could she really be pregnant? </p><p>She shook her head, put her robe back on, and laid on the bed. She curled up in the middle of the bed, surrounded by pillows.</p><p>The possibility of children wasn’t something that she had thought of before. Han had never approached the subject either - both too grateful to be alive and safe and together to worry or want anything else. </p><p>When she was young and unburdened with politics and war, she had expected to marry a man one day and have a family with him. However, that expectation was quickly replaced with much more urgent matters - like the defeating the Empire. She had given up on that notion years ago. But now that she was married and there was peace, the hope for a new beginning started blossoming in her heart.</p><p>Before she could get too lost in her thoughts, she decided to make an appointment with her doctor for later in the week. Han would be back by then. She couldn’t do it alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was exhausted. He was starting to think he wasn’t cut out for long trips anymore. </p><p>As he walked in the house, he was greeted by the sight of his wife lounging on the couch in the living room. Her long hair was loose and she was wearing that silky, blue robe that complemented her skin. She looked as lovely as ever.</p><p>Was it going to feel this way every time he saw her? Probably.
</p><p>She saw her face break into a smile when she saw him come in. </p><p>“Hello, Sweetheart,” he said as he walked up to her and leaned down to kiss her, “I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too,” she replied after returning his kiss. “Did you enjoy the trip this time?”</p><p>“Well,” Han groaned as he sat next to his wife, “let’s just say the job was done.” </p><p>“That’s great, honey,” Leia said, rather unenthusiastically. Han was waiting for her to press him for details of his latest smuggling trip, but the questions never came. </p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>He settled closer to her the couch and put his arm around her shoulders. She burrowed into his side as he buried his nose into her hair. There was nothing like coming home to her. </p><p>“So…” he started. “How were the meetings? Did you survive the bureaucratic torture?”</p><p>“Mhmm,” she nodded. </p><p>That’s odd, Han thought. His wife was a woman of many words and he knew how much she enjoyed complaining about the meetings and the people involved. </p><p>He turned to look at her, “What’s wrong, Princess? You love talking about other people’s inefficiencies and inability to cooperate or whatever. Everything ok?” </p><p>She sighed and sat up, putting some distance between Han and her. </p><p>“I need to tell you something,” she started.</p><p>Han tensed. What was she going to tell him? Did she finally realize she was too good for him and has decided to marry a prince of a far off planet?</p><p>
  <i>Get it together, Han.</i>
</p><p>“Go on,” he said, encouraging her to continue. </p><p>“I want you to go to the doctor with me tomorrow.” </p><p>“Are you ok? Did you get sick?” Han said as he stroked her arm reassuringly. She looked perfectly healthy. What could possibly be wrong with her?</p><p>“No, I’m ok. Well, physically I’m ok.” </p><p>What does that mean?</p><p>She took a deep breath before she continued, “I’m late.”</p><p>Han was both surprised and disappointed in himself by how long it took him to understand what she said.</p><p>She was late. As in her period was late. As in she might be pregnant.</p><p>A million thoughts ran through his head.</p><p>How was this possible? Did he forget to get his birth control shot? Did she?</p><p>
  <i> Am I going to be a father? I’m not ready…</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leia could tell he was going through the same thoughts she had when she first found out she was late. He looked lost.</p><p>She put her hands on his shoulders to bring him back to the present.</p><p>“Han, nothing is definitive yet. I don’t know for sure if I’m pregnant, that’s why I want you to come with me. The doctor will be able to give us a more definitive answer.” </p><p>Leia dropped her hands from his shoulders to her lap. Han nodded, acknowledging what she said, but his expression didn’t change. </p><p>“How do you feel? Because if I’m honest, I had never considered this would be a possibility for us. I was so content with marrying you and I’ve been so happy and I thought I didn’t have to worry about this because we’re both on birth control, but I did some research and, apparently, the one we use is only a certain percent effective and there is still a possibility of pregnancy”, Leia said in one breath. She could feel herself get more aggravated as she kept talking. She could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She had no idea how to handle this. </p><p>She was startled by Han’s hand on hers. </p><p>“Hey, Leia, it’s ok. Just breath.” She took a deep breath. Then she took two more. </p><p>“Listen,” Han started, rubbing his face where is 5 o’clock shadow was starting to form. “I’m just as freaked out as you are but there’s nothing we can do about it now until we get a confirmation tomorrow, ok?” </p><p>He lifted her hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. If he was honest, he did it to calm himself down. </p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Did you…did you take a home test?” Han asked, tentatively.</p><p>“No, I wanted to go to the doctor first so we could be 100% sure. Plus, you weren’t here and I didn’t want to do it alone,” Leia replied. Han nodded in understanding. He hated being away from her too.</p><p>Leia looked down at their hands. “I know we have never really talked about it, but…” she met his eyes, “Did you ever think about having…children?”</p><p>Han laid back on the couch and let out a breath. Now that she said the word, it felt more real somehow. </p><p>“I didn’t think I would ever have the chance to even think about a future, you know?”</p><p>He looked at her. </p><p>“Before you, I was…nomadic - not really belonging anywhere or willing to settle in any one planet or system. Then I got involved in the war and…I’m lucky I made it out alive. Hell, even marrying someone wasn’t something I had considered for myself.”</p><p>She nodded, understanding how radically different their lives had been just a few years ago. </p><p>“What about you, Sweetheart?” Han gave her hand a squeeze. “Did you ever think about marrying a gorgeous pilot and popping out a few kids?” He said with a grin that made her heart flutter. She rolled her eyes but she appreciated his effort to keep the conversation light.</p><p>“I hadn’t thought about it since I was a young girl, back when things were easier. Just like you, I didn’t think it would be a possibility. The threats were too many to hope for a future like that.”</p><p>Han ran his thumb over the top of her hand and paused before saying, “How do you feel about a future like that now?”</p><p>Leia thought about the question for a minute. This could really be happening now. Having a child would no longer be a far off thought, but a sobering reality. </p><p>She pictured a baby, with Han’s sandy hair or his bright, brown eyes. The baby was chubby and had tiny hands with tiny fingers. She imagined the baby holding her finger in their little hand. A smile spread over her face as she imagined their would-be child.</p><p>“I think…” she started as she stared at their joined hands, “I think I would like it.”</p><p>Before she could let herself relish in her new-found excitement about her unconfirmed pregnancy, she needed to know if Han felt the same way.</p><p>She looked up at him and asked, “What about you, Han? How would you feel if I was pregnant?”</p><p>When he didn’t respond immediately and wouldn’t meet her eyes, she started to panic.</p><p>“Han?” </p><p>——————————————</p><p>He could tell she was overthinking and panicking over what he would say. The truth is that he wasn’t sure how he felt. </p><p>Before Leia, an unplanned pregnancy was something he vehemently avoided with any woman he took to bed. He was careful and made sure he and his partner, would never have to make a difficult decision. The thought of having an illegitimate child somewhere in the galaxy made him shudder. </p><p>But things were good now. He was married to Leia, they had a home, and they had found their place in the world. Maybe he could allow himself to really think about the future. </p><p>
  <i>Having a baby with Leia. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Leia as a mother. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Raising a baby with Leia. </i>
</p><p>He was surprised to realize that those thoughts didn’t want to make him get back on the Millennium Falcon and fly away to the Unknown Regions. In fact, it felt right somehow. Like everything was falling into place.</p><p>“I think I would like it, too.”</p><p>He felt Leia sigh in relief before grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss. Their kiss felt like a new beginning. A new adventure they would take on together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Leia was the first to wake. She had hardly slept the night before - too many butterflies in her stomach, too many plans already forming in her head for her future maybe-baby. </p><p>She couldn’t understand how Han had been able to sleep like the dead. How can he be so calm?!</p><p>While she hadn’t be able to get a goodnight’s rest, she thoroughly enjoyed her husbands arms around her. She missed him terribly when they were apart, and it made their reunions that much sweeter. </p><p>After showering and getting dressed, she went back to the bedroom to wake Han. She was surprised to see he was already awake, showered, and sitting on the bed putting his boots on. He must have showered in the guest bathroom. </p><p>“You’re up early,” Leia said as she approached Han.</p><p>“Well, it’s an important day, Princess. Wouldn’t want to be late,” he winked at her. He still knew how to make her blush. </p><p>When he finished putting his boots on he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him so she was standing between his legs. She instinctively put her arms around his shoulders as he put his hands on her hips.</p><p>“Good morning, Leia,” Han said looking up at his wife.</p><p>“Good morning, Han,” Leia said with a smile.</p><p>He suddenly got serious and said, “Sweetheart, promise me that whatever happens today, whatever we find out, we’ll get through it together.”</p><p>Leia nodded, “I promise.”</p><p>He smiled, stood up and took her hand. “Let’s get going.”</p><p>--------------</p><p>The trip back from the doctor wasn’t as full of excitement and hope as they had felt this morning. </p><p>Leia was quiet as they had lunch together back home, which unnerved Han. From the moment the doctor said she wasn’t, in fact, pregnant, she withdrew into herself. </p><p>He would be lying if he said he didn’t share her disappointment. For a brief moment he thought they really had something to look forward to, something new. </p><p>Han took his wife’s hand and decided to break the silence. “Leia, it’s going to be ok. We have each other. We’re in this together, remember?”</p><p>Leia meet his eyes and nodded, “I know. It’s just feels like I lost something even though I never had it, you know?” </p><p>“I know, Sweetheart,” Han could see the defeat and sadness in her eyes. “But, this doesn’t mean it’s over, right? Remember what the doctor said? If we wanted to, we could try…”</p><p>Han let his statement hang between them. </p><p>“Do you want to start trying?” Leia asked with hope in here eyes. “Do you want to…have a baby?”</p><p>Han smiled and said, “Yes. Do you?”</p><p>Leia smiled back and whispered, “Yes”</p><p>“It’s decided then,” Han declared and he stood, “the Solos are gonna have a baby!”</p><p>Leia squealed as he picked her up from her seat and walked her to the bedroom.</p><p>“Han what are you doing?!”</p><p>“We’re making a baby aren’t we? There’s no time like today to get started, Sweetheart!”</p><p>She wanted to roll her eyes, but instead she kissed him and let her husband carry her to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last few weeks had been…eventful for Leia and Han. </p><p>Once they made the decision to start trying for a baby, Han couldn’t take his hands off of her. As she sat through another meeting where the galaxy’s brightest minds would most likely not reach any sort of agreement, she let her mind wander to her husband and the time they shared back home. </p><p>Before she left him three days ago for another series of Senate meetings, they had fallen back into a routine that reminded her of the time when they first got together. Back then, they felt the urgency to feel close to each other because they were in the middle of a war. They didn’t have that sense of urgency anymore, but the passion was definitely still there.</p><p>She felt her face get warm when she remembered that lazy afternoon when he bent her over their kitchen table. Han didn’t even take the time to take off her dress. </p><p>It was thrilling. She felt like a lovesick teenager.</p><p>She also felt hopeful. While she thoroughly enjoyed their encounters, they had a purpose now. They both decided to stop taking their birth control shots immediately. However, the doctor mentioned it would take a few months for the effects to wear off so they could conceive. </p><p>Leia checked her calendar again. Next time she saw Han, they would be ready to try - for real this time. </p><p>---------</p><p>Han was laying in bed when he heard Leia’s disappointed sigh coming from the bathroom. That could only mean one thing - no baby this month. </p><p>This time it was supposed to be different. Leia’s period was 5 days late and they had scheduled an appointment with the doctor the day before. They had both gotten swept up in the exciting possibility that they had finally conceived. He knew was crushed.</p><p>They had been trying for six months now, and each time she got her period, her heart would break all over again. Still, they tried to stay optimistic. He wondered how many failed attempts it would take for them to lose hope. </p><p>As Leia walked back to bed and laid next to him on her side. She looked defeated, like she had given up. </p><p>“Hey, Princess, it’s ok,” he said as he put his arms around her. “There’s always next month.”</p><p>“I know,” Leia said. Not sounding at all convinced.</p><p>“I just thought we really did it that time,” her disappointment was palpable and he wished there was something he could say to make it better.</p><p>“What if,” she started.</p><p>Han waited patiently to hear what she had to say. </p><p>Leia turned away from his arms and sat up on the pillows. </p><p>“What if it’s not meant to be?” she said in a small voice.</p><p>“What do you mean, Sweetheart?”</p><p>“What if I’m not meant to have a child?”</p><p>Han snorted, “How could you ever think that, Leia? That’s ridiculous!”</p><p>“Is it?!” Her voice was getting higher. “Think about it Han. My father was Darth Vader. He was the most feared man in the galaxy and the Emperor’s pet. Would it even be a good idea to bring a child into the world with that kind of heritage?”</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Darth Vader, or Anakin Skywalker, as Han had learned preferred to call him in his head, was a touchy subject for Leia. While Luke had come to terms with the man his father was and the monster he had become, Leia was still very conflicted. Unlike Luke, she had grown up with Bail and Breha Organa, a loving couple that treated her like their flesh and blod. Unfortunately, she faced the reality of her tragic origins shortly before the war was over. </p><p>Over the years, Han had witnessed Leia slowly accept her past. While she knew Dart Vader had no influence on her and didn’t affect who she was, she was still deathly afraid of the public finding out who her real father was. She was a diplomat after all, and she didn’t want anyone to associate her with the Emperor’s most feared weapon.</p><p>Han knew that Leia was able to ignore this conflict most of the time, but he had no idea why she would bring it up now. </p><p>“Listen, if heritage was as important as you say it is, I wouldn’t have married you,” Han told her.</p><p>Leia looked at him like she wanted to smack him.</p><p>Han backtracked before she could do anything drastic, “What I mean is, yes, you are your father’s daughter, but you are also the most exceptional human being I know. You’re caring, smart, strategic, a perfect diplomat and senator, and it doesn’t hurt that you’re drop dead gorgeous, Princess.” Han knew he was laying it on thick with that last one, but he didn’t regret a thing. </p><p>Leia wasn’t convinced. </p><p>“You have to remember that you got to where you are in spite of where you came from. The best things about you came from you, Leia, not anyone else. You are not defined by who your parents were.” He stroked her arm in an effort to sooth her worries. “Need I remind you that your mother was a queen and a senator? Even Anakin was a remarkable Jedi before he turned to the dark side. It wasn’t all bad.”</p><p>There was a comfortable silence as she considered what he said.</p><p>“Are we doing the right thing Han?” she asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer. </p><p>Han took her hand and looked at her square in the eye. </p><p>“If and when we have a baby, he or she will be all ours. A little bit of you and a little bit of me. Nothing else, ok?”</p><p>He kissed her hand as a promise. She could see her visible relax under his touch. </p><p>She allowed herself a small smile. “Sounds like a lucky kid,” she said ask she snuggled closer to him in bed.</p><p>“The luckiest in the galaxy, Sweetheart.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The baby-making adventures continue...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been months since Leia had seen her brother, Luke. According to his sporadic, brief holocalls over the last year, Luke had started a new mission and traveled across the galaxy in search of artifacts - at least that’s what Leia had understood. </p><p>She was thankful that he was taking a few days off to visit Han and her. She only wished it could be under better circumstances. </p><p>Another six months had passed and she still wasn’t pregnant. Her hope was diminishing quickly and Han could feel it. </p><p>Their sex life, which had been one of the more blissful aspects of their marriage, had turned into a chore. A means to an end. The doctor had recommended having sex on the days when she was ovulating. After a few months of trying, that was the only time they had sex. It was difficult to maintain the romance when every time they came together they were both thinking the same thing - will this be the one? Will we be successful this time?</p><p>While she was grateful that Han made sure he was home during those days, she could feel him growing distant. His own disappointment was palpable and she had withdrawn so much into herself that she couldn’t find the strength to comfort him. </p><p>Han had just come back from another race with Chewie. She could tell he was also looking forward to Luke’s visit. They both needed some distraction from the constant feeling that they were failures. </p><p>Luke showed up early in the morning and was all smiles as he greeted the couple. The three of them sat in the living room and asked Luke all about his latest adventures. For a brief moment, it felt like time hadn’t passed at all. The three of them were together once again. </p><p>“Guys,” Luke started, “I don’t even know where to begin! I’m learning so much about the Jedi and the Sith. I wish you were there with me!” </p><p>“Oh come on kid,” Han snorted, “your sister is getting too old for that now.” He put his arm around Leia and gave her a squeeze. “Isn’t that right, Sweetheart?”</p><p>Leia softly elbowed him and feigned being offended, “Speak for yourself, old man! I’m as energetic as I was in during the war.” She smiled brightly at him. It felt good to be with each other like this - not thinking about babies or ovulating or anything at all.</p><p>The trio continued to share stories well into the afternoon until they realized how hungry they were. </p><p>After their meal, Han stood and said, “Looks like we’re out of wine. Why don’t I go into town and get more for us?”</p><p>Leia didn’t want to let him go just yet. They were having such a good time. </p><p>“Are you sure? We should be fine without it,” she insisted.</p><p>“Of course, Princess. It’s not every day that we have such a distinguished guest in our home,” he said as he pat Luke on the back. </p><p>He walked up to Leia and leaned down, “I’ll be back in a few. You won’t even notice I’m gone.”</p><p>“Alright, honey.” She kissed him goodbye and watched him walk out the door. </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>A few minutes after Han had left, brother and sister moved the conversation outside where they lounged in big, comfy chairs as they watched the sunset. </p><p>“So,” Luke started “looks like married life has been treating you well. Plus, your work with the New Republic has been remarkable. I hear people talking about it all the time. Oh, and Han never fails to show off in those races.”</p><p>Leia rolled her eyes, “He wouldn’t be Han if he didn’t show off.” They both chuckled.</p><p>“So, how do you guys find time for each other? You must be so busy all the time, but you act like you did when you first got together.” </p><p>Leia was surprised to know they were still perceived as the perfect couple. Most days it felt anything but.</p><p>“It’s not always easy, you know,” she replied. “I get so busy with the New Republic and he’s starting to get more involved with races, but we try to make time for each other. Especially now.”</p><p>“Why especially now?” Luke asked.</p><p>“What?” Leia asked. </p><p>“Why do you try to make time for each other especially now?” he repeated.</p><p>Leia hadn’t realized she had slipped. She was usually a very private person and sharing didn’t come easily to her. In fact, she hadn’t told a soul that Han and she were trying to have a baby. She looked at her brother, felt the bond she shared with him and decided to open up to her brother.</p><p>“Han and I,” she started, “have decided to have a baby.” It felt odd saying it to another person. It made it real. </p><p>“Leia,” Luke said excitedly as he gave her a big hug, “that’s wonderful news! I’m very happy for both of you.” </p><p>As he embraced her, he heard her sniff softly.</p><p>Sitting back, he said, “Leia, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”</p><p>The moment she told him about their plans to have a baby, it felt like the flood gates had opened. After months of keeping everything locked away and pent up, she finally let herself feel everything. She couldn’t keep the tears at bay.</p><p>“It’s been so hard, Luke,” she said between sobs.”We’ve been trying for almost a year and I just haven’t gotten pregnant. The doctor said we were both perfectly capable and healthy, but if that’s the case why hasn’t it happened? Every month it’s heartbreaking to know I failed...it’s affecting our marriage. Did you know that today was the first time I’ve seen Han smile in months? I just…I don’t know what to do anymore.” Her fingers wiping away tears as she tried to regain her composure. She hated crying.</p><p>“Oh, Leia, I’m so sorry,” Luke could feel her sorrow and reassuringly stroked her knee as she tried to calm down.</p><p>When Leia managed to wipe one last tear, Luke said, “I know how difficult it was for you to share that with me and I appreciate it.” He took her hand in his.</p><p>“I don’t know much about these things, but you’re not a failure, Leia. You’re one of the strongest people I know and I’m confident you and Han will make it through this.”</p><p>Leia scoffed.</p><p>“I’m serious!” Luke exclaimed. “Think about all the things you have both gone through. I know things are bleak right now, but at least you have each other, right?”</p><p>She nodded. He was right. Han and her have been through an actual war. Now was not the time to give up. </p><p>“Thank you, Luke. I really needed to hear that.” She gave him a small smile. </p><p>“You’re not alone anymore, Leia,” Luke said. “You have a family now and I’ll always be there if you need to talk, ok?” </p><p>Leia nodded and squeezed his hand back. </p><p>After Han had returned, the trio went back to reminiscing about their adventures and sharing their hopes for the new Republic.</p><p>When they finally went to bed in the late hours of the night, Leia kept thinking about what Luke had said, “You’re not alone anymore…You have a family now.”</p><p>She turned and watched Han’s chest rise and fall with each breath. He was sleeping soundly, as he usually did after he had a few drinks.  </p><p>I have a family, she thought. Suddenly, having a baby didn’t seem as important, as urgent. She had everything she needed right here. </p><p>She moved closer to Han and snuggled to his side, draping an arm over his chest and holding him close. </p><p>Leia fell asleep shortly after, grateful to have everything she needed in her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>